InYasha: What You Don't See
by kirarakitty
Summary: This is InuYasha at it's finest. The out takes, bloopers, interviews, things you don't see on tv.
1. Kissing and Stakers

This is InuYasha what you don't see! This is interviews, out takes, boopers, and what the characters are like when they go home for the night. All this just for you out of my shear boredom. Enjoy!

1. _InuYasha is running through a forest running very fast, what could he be thinking? _

InuYasha's thought: Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, TREE!

He trips over a large rock and falls off a clif. When he climbs back up he goes over to where he tripped and looks at the rock.

InuYasha: I swear this rock wasn't here during rehearsal.

The there's a small pop as Shippo changed from the rock to his normal form.

InuYasha: SHIPPO! You little brat come here!

Shippo: NEVER!

2. _Kagome coming out of her trailer and stomping over to the director._

Kagome: This is the last straw!

Director: What's the problem now Kagome?

Kagome: What's the problem? Everytime I put on this uniform it srinks! You can now offically see things that no one should ever have to see when I bend over or there's a gust of wind!

As if on cue there's a strong gust of wind and Kagome pushes her skirt down but not in time. The directors eyes widen and Kagome blushed deep red out of fury and embarrassment.

Kagome:I'll be in my trailer.

3. _Miroku and Sango, waiting to on set._

Sango: You know I think Kagome should really wear something else, a skirt isn't the greatest thing to wear when you're running and battling all the time.

Miroku: I couldn't agree more, people at home don't want to see that now do they? Besides, there are a lot of people who aren't quit right in the head and would take enjoyment in that.

Sango: See, I'm not the only one to think so- ahhh!

Sango screams and slapps Miroku over then head!

Sango: Pervert!

Miroku: But it wasn't me it was him!

Miroku points over to a man who was walking away whistling. I was on of the extras.

Sango: Oh sorry Miroku, hey you get back here!

The man breaks into a furious run with Sango hot on his trail. The rest is shown by Miroku's face as he cringes and covers his eyes. When it's over he sighs and pulls out a book and starts to read.

4._ Sesshomaru is heading home after a long day of working on the set._

Sesshomaru: What a day, I'm going to sleep as soon as I get home.

Extra girl: Wow it's you, can I have an autograph?

She looks up at him hopfully and he nodds.

Sesshomaru: Who should I make it out to?

The girl slowly creeps behind him and takes out a metal pipe.

Extra girl: Oh, to Ashley, you'r number one staker.

Sesshomaru: Alright then, hey wait what did you say?

He's greated with the pipe in the head and blacks out. When he wakes up he finds himself tied up to a chair and can't move. It's very dark.

Sesshomaru: Where am I?

Ashley: You are in the place where you no longer have a will of your own, you belong to us now?

Sesshomaru: Us?

A light clicks on and he sees thousands of fan girls all having a look on their faces, that wasn't good.

Sesshomaru: You can't do this! I have rights you know!

Ashely: not anymore.

As if on cue all the girls lung at him taking pieces of his clothes and cutting off locks of his hair. When they were done with him they threw him out of a car in front of his house. He shook his head and headed inside muttering to himself.

Sesshomaru: Not again, this is the third time this month.

5._ This is the big kiss between InuYasha and Kikyo while Kagome helplessly watchs._

Kikyo leans in and kisses InuYasha InuYasha, his eyes get big and Kagome blushes madly. Then InuYasha pulls away making a gaging sound. And starts spitting.

InuYasha:Yuck, since when do you smoke?

Kikyo looks at him and is taken back. While InuYasha continues to gag.

InuYasha: Sorry baby but this can't work out if you taste like an ash tray.

InuYasha walks over to Kagome and cuts her lose.He picks her up bridal style and looks at her blushing face.

InuYasha: Come on love, let's get out of here.

6. _Part 5 take two_

Kikyo leans in and kisses InuYasha, his eyes wide and Kagome blushes but her view is cut off.

Kagome: What the heck... uh... Koga?

Koga: Hey Kagome I know I don't come in till much later but I thought this would be a good time to grab you and take you out some where nice, how about it?

InuYasha and Kikyo look over and InuYasha looks over madly. Koga frees Kagome and picks her up. Kagome waves bye to InuYasha as Koga runs off.

InuYasha:No wait come back!

InuYasha takes off leaving Kikyo alone.

Kikyo: Not again..

She walks away and starts to sing

Kikyo: All by myself, all by myself...

Okay well that was all of the top of my head because I wanted to get this down before I made it worse that it already is. So yeah let me know how bad this was by reviewing.


	2. Dance off and Lossing Weight

Due to the popular demand of 5 reviews I am writing more of InuYasha: What you don't see. I'm only one person with so many ideas so if you have one don't hesitant, tell me! So here go!

1._ This is where it's just Kagome and Kikyo in a Cave. This where Kagome and Kikyo are walking and Kagome starts blabbing about InuYasha._

Kagome: Well like I said we got into a fight…

Kikyo: Wait, you mean you got my man mad?

She pushes herself off of Kagome and stands staring at her.

Kagome: What do you mean, 'my man?' He is not yours.

Kikyo: Like hell he isn't! I own him and he is mine.

Kagome: Why would you want him? So you can take him to hell to have to suffer for you?

Kikyo: How dare you! I love him!

Kagome: Oh yeah, you love someone when you pin them to a tree without questions first? Your job is more important than your love?

Out of no where Shippo comes out with a huge gold necklace and a baseball hat backwards on his head.

Shippo: Danmmmmmm. You got burn.

Miroku and Sango walk in and sit down eating popcorn while Kirara with the same thing Shippo has on starts scratching vinyl.

Kagome: Oh it's on now biz-nitch!

Kagome starts to move and dance around. She does some fancy footwork spins around and does a back flip. Changing her clothes to street complete with the rip jeans, sleeveless top, and a backward hat (a/n: I like the backward hat okay!).

Kikyo does some moves as well and ends with a moonwalk into a spin. Changes her clothes street as well but her hat faces forward.

Kagome starts to break dance, spinning on her head to finish off.

All Kikyo can do is the worm and the bump.

Kagome laughs and hops on one hand, flips over, spins and crosses her arms leaning on one side.

Kikyo starts to do the chicken dance. Everyone starts laughing and chanting

Everyone on the set: SERVED! SERVED! SERVED!

Kikyo bows her head in shame and walks away. While Kagome goes and finds InuYasha.

_2. Kagura throws up her feather in order to escape on it._

Kagura: So long InuYasha.

Kagura throws it up and hops onto the big version. As she flies away she hits a tree and falls off.

Director: Cut! What happened?

Kagura: Okay who is in charge of directing this thing?

Director: That would be that guy over there.

Points to Hojo.

Kagura: Why you!

Hojo: Sorry, it's not usually a problem, did you gain weight or something? It's a lot heavier than usual.

InuYasha: You know he's right, you do look fatter.

Kagura: You know it's not my fault! Besides, the camera adds ten pounds!

Runs away crying.

3. _Kagura at her therapist's office._

Kagura: I know I like food, but I'm trying really hard to stop eating so much.

Therapist: Well I noticed it more ever since you stopped talking your skin medication.

Kagura: I told you I didn't need it, I wasn't albino, I just I have red eyes.

Therapist: I see, do you think you were addicted to it?

Kagura: Of course not! I mean, well I did take it three times a day instead of one…

Therapist raises eyebrow.

Kagura: Okay so I was a bit but now I can't stop eating! What am I going to do?

Therapist: well you can do two things, one go to a support group or two, go on a diet.

Kagura: I'll try, thanks doctor.

_The days later_

InuYasha: Have you seen Kagura lately? We were able to film the rest without her but we need her to finish up her scene.

Miroku: Yes, she's in her trailer right now, she should be out soon.

The director calls places and InuYasha stands waiting for Kagura to come on. When she does she's back to her normal size.

Director: So long InuYasha.

As she hops on to the big feather she is pulled up and as it goes well the feather turns over and Kagura's foot gets caught in the string. She hangs there upside down with her arms crossed and she sighs.

Hojo: Ops, sorry about that, I'll get you down a.s.a.p.

Hojo gets her down.

Kagura: If I were you I would start running now.

She whips out her fan and Hojo starts dashing like a madman. Kagura is flinging attacks after attack at him. Everyone shakes their heads and sighs.

Okay that's all for you. I know not as good as last time but what do you want from me? Anyway next time will be additions that didn't make it. Till next time!


	3. Additions

Alright so the last one wasn't as good so to make for it I will do this chapter in hopes of restoring the laughter in the people's lives. So here it is additons! These are the peole who tried out for spots in the beginning and through out the show. Enjoy and tell was it worth reading by reviewing. Disclamer: None of this has really happen, if I did own InuYasha it wouldn't be over now will it?

Spot: InuYasha

Director: Okay so who's next?  
Kenshin: That would be me sir. That it would.  
Director: Right, so read the script and you're partner will be the lovely Kagome.  
Kagome: Watch yourself. Gives a death glare.  
Director: Right well try secene thirty-two. Places and action!

Kagome: Kenshin, be careful!  
Kenshin: Aye that I will, but just to be on the safe side you better go home there miss Kagome.  
Kagome: Uh... there's no way I'm going to let you stay here and fight by yourself!  
Kenshin: I will be fine Miss. Kagome so don't worry. Just go home and wait till the danger's long pass.  
Kagome: Cut! There is no way this could work, this man is wayyy to nice to play the lead role.  
Director: Hey! You can't say cut! That's my job!  
Kagome: Get over yourself but come on, there is no way.  
Kenshin: That hurts me deeply miss, that it does.   
Spot: Shippo

Direcor: Okay let's have another one shall we? NEXT!  
A stuff toy is brought out and placed on the set. Director: Wtf? What's this all about.  
Just then the doll starts to sparkle and it turns into a huge dinosaur. Barney: Well hey there boys and girls. Kagome: You have got to be kidding me. Director: Just read the lines. Secene twenty-eight. The director head lays slumped down as in defeat.  
Kagome: Barney you can't go hitting people and stealing things, it's not right.  
Barney: hu-hu, of course not! I would never do that! We all know that's wrong, Out of nowhere a top hat, shoes, cuffs and a cane appear and he starts to sing.  
Kagome: Stop the noise! Please make it stop!  
Everyone covers their and screams but the big dinosuar continues.  
Director: Security! As Barney continues his song security comes out with earplugs on and drag him off.

Spot: Miroku

Director: Alright next.  
Kagome: Who in the world are you? Nixon: I'll tell you who I'm not, I am not a crock.  
Kagome: Okay then, heh heh.  
Director: Scence fourty-seven and action!  
Nixon: Little lady, would you do me the honor of have my chhhilldren?  
Kagome: Hecka?  
Nixon: You see I need someone to bare me a child.  
Kagome's face screnches up and she runs off the set. She comes back whiping her mouth.  
Director: And just were did you go?  
Kagome: I threw up, this man is disgusting, I can't work like this.  
Nixon: Now listen here little lady.  
Kagome: Enough, you have the worst voice ever! Get out of my sight you creep.  
Nixon walks away with his head hung low.

Director: Alright next!  
Kagome: Not again, you can't be serious.  
Bill Clinton: Well hello there. am I in the right place for the Miroku try outs.  
Kagome: Sadly enough, yes.  
Clinton: Well alright lets get this show on the road. Director: How about scence fifty-four? Okay and action!  
Kagome: I don't about this, what would happen if InuYasha saw?  
Clinton: Not to worry miss, there is no reason why he would be upset. It's within constitutional rights. Kagome: Constitutional? Since when do you know that word? I don't ever remember telling you what that ment. We don't even have that here in Japan.  
Clinton: Well you see.  
Monica: BILL! Where have you been? People are looking for you again. And who is this?  
Clinton: I did not have sexual relations with this woman.  
Kagome: Excuse me? That's disgusting! Get out of here right now.  
Director: Kagome I think your taking over my job.  
Kagome: Sorry, but what is with these people?  
Director shrugs as she crumples up another piece of paper.  
Spot: Myoga

Director: Man it seems that not many people wanted this position.  
Kagome: Well maybe if you didn't make it sound so bad.  
Director: What do you mean?  
Kagome: It says, wanted, a small old man who knows a lot of information, is a coward, and likes blood. I'm surprises we have anyone trying out. Director: Okay I see what you mean, NEXT!  
Kagome: I don't think this guy read the character description. Director: No kidding but lets start with scene twenty-two. And actiom!  
Kagome: Did you hear something. It sounds like it came from over there. Let's check it out.  
Kool-aid: Oh Yeah! Twisted.  
Kagome: Right... um, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing.  
Kool-aid: Oh Yeah, new cherry liminade flavor.  
He pulls out a glass with kool-aid in it.  
kagome: Um... okay thanks?  
Kagome takes the glass and drinks it.  
Kagome: You know this is pretty good. maybe you should be in charge of refreshments. Kool-aid: Oh Yeah!  
Director: kagome, do you want to sit where I am and I'll do the acting?  
kagome: Sorry, I'm just doing what I think is best for the show. Director: Right, and all I'm doing is sitting here passing the time. Spot: Naraku

Director: So who's next?  
Kagome: This guy right here.  
Pillshury Doughboy: Hum hum. I could do a good job. Director: What makes you think that you could be an evil villan?  
Doughboy: Well I do already have the white coating and I can shape shift. Director: Oh really. let's see it?  
Doughboy: You got it!  
He changes in to a cresent roll.  
kagome: That smells good. Changes in to a round roll.  
Director: Does that have flake off layers?  
Doughboy: You bet.  
Kagome: Awwwggg They look at Kagome and her mouth is drooling. Doughboy: Um... I saved the best for last.  
He turned in to a cinnomon roll dripping with hot icing.  
Kagome: Aggggwwww, it smells soooooooooo gooooooddd. Kagome walks slowly torwards the Doughboy.  
Doughboy: Wait! What are you doing! Stop!  
Needless to say, she ate him. Director: KAGOME! He was good! We could have used him.  
Kagome licks the icing off her fingers. Kagome: No problem, you can have him back when I'm done.  
Director: EWwwwwwwww.  
Spot: The Panter demon tribe

Director: Okay so who do we have next?  
Kagome: These guys right here. Power Rangers (the original): Let's go team!  
They all strike a pose. Director: You have to be kidding me.  
Kagome: Ma'am I wish I was.  
Director: Alright well start it off with sence sixty-four.  
Kagome: What are you planning? Tell me!  
Red Power Ranger: Not this time! You won't get away.  
Kagome: How can I get away if you have me locked up?  
Blue Power Ranger: Don't play dumb with us! Now tell us who are you.  
Meanwhile they keep changinf their posses.  
Kagome: You have to be kidding me. Pink Power Ranger: Stop holding back! Yellow Power Ranger: Out with it!  
Kagome: Um... Look over there! An evil villan about two feet tall!  
Red Power Ranger: Let's go team! They all summon their ships and join together and leave.  
Director: Thanks for that.  
Kagome: I think I did all of us a favor.

Spot: The woman who fell in love with Sesshomaru.

Director: Nice suit kagome. Very offical looking.  
Kagome: Thanks: I like the dark blue. I have a meeting after this.  
Director: Okay Kagome, how many do we have?  
Kagome: Do you really want to know?  
Director: Of course! Now who's next.  
Kagome: First I Sesshomaru here for the screaning?  
Director: Oh yeah, let's bring him out here. Sesshomaru comes out in his usually manner. Kagome: Okay, but I warned you.  
She steps over to a curtain and pulls it back. Thousands and thousands of fan girls are there and as soon as the curtain moved they all rushed in there like a herd of monkeys.  
Director: O. M. G. Save us all.  
The whole set is enguled in fans and it was hours later before they all left.  
Sesshomaru was out cold in his tralier as the janitors clean up the mess. Director: What are we going to do now?  
Kagome drags herself over, her suit is torn as she pulls herself up onto a chair. Kagome: I got an idea. Hey you.  
She points over to a girl cleaning up.  
Kagome: Do you know who Sesshomaru is?  
Girl: Who?  
Kagome: You're hired.  
And that's all I have to offer you. I hoped you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas let me know.  
See you next time. 


	4. Interviewing Kagome

Wow! You guys really do love me! Everyone gives strange look and slowly backs away. Ahem, yeah, right. Just kidding people but those reviews, yes all 12 mean so much to me. But oh yeah am I on a roll here! In this chapter I will be interviewing Kagome. When I talk it will be under Ling, why because I said so. Enjoy!

Ling: We have today Kagome Higurashi, a young high school student that can travel back in time.

Kagome: Well that's how the story goes.

Ling: So tell us Kagome, how has it been working here?

Kagome: Well, you work with people, you get paid, miss school, all that good stuff.

Ling: I see, fascinating. Now tell us what do you do in the beginning of the day?

Kagome: Well I come here and get dress. They do my hair for about 15 to 30 minutes. I sit down, go over some lines and wait till they call me.

Ling: You mean they don't put make-up on you?

Kagome: Why would they do that? I mean the whole time I'm crying and getting dirt on me, it would be a waste of time.

Ling: Interesting, truly interesting. Now tell me, how is the love triangle going.

Kagome: Triangle? What do you mean? There's no love going on here unless you include Sango and Miroku.

Ling: No I mean between you, InuYasha, Kikyo, Koga, Naraku, Hojo, and oh, I guess that's not really a triangle. That's more of a web.

Kagome: I have no idea what you're talking about.

She says quickly while folding her arms and looking the other way blushing madly.

Ling: Uh huh, sure. Moving on, tell me Kagome, have you ever felt that people aren't getting what the message of this show is?

Kagome: Wait, there's a message here? I thought it was just a show.

Ling: Even further intriguing. Now I know that in one of the movies that you get shot in the back with an arrow, how was that like?

Kagome: Hmm, well I found that it tickled.

Ling: Really?

Kagome: OF COURSE NOT! It hurt like a live chicken being cooked on its birthday!

Ling: Oh, I can only image the pain. And yet, now I'm hungry. Raven come over here!

Raven (a. k. a. my brother): What do you want? I was in the middle of playing Final Fantasy…

Ling: That's nice, now go get me muffins!

Raven: You called me here over for that?

Ling: Yes, now chop chop.

Raven: I am not you're lap dog.

Ling: Hey, I still have that footage of you playing all alone in the yard.

Raven: So.

Ling: And the picture of you playing with my tea set.

Raven: So.

Ling: In a sundress and a straw hat.

Raven: I'll be right back.

Ling: And bring some milk with that! So anyway where were we? Oh yes, do you regret doing it?

Kagome: Oh course not! If it were to happen again I would give it a second thought.

Ling: Aww, how cute, all for the sake of love.

Kagome: What did you say!

Ling: Nothing, now would you do it again if it were say… Shippo?

Kagome: Of course.

Ling: Kirara?

Kagome: Yup.

Ling: Sango? Miroku?

Kagome: They are my friends so of course I would.

Ling: Naraku?

Kagome: What kind of question is that? There is no way that I would do that! I'm the one trying to shot him with an arrow remember!

Ling: Kagome, I'm sensing quit a bit of anger here. Why is that?

Kagome: You have to be kidding me. He has been a big meanie, killed hundreds of innocent people, hurt my friends, and the one I lov….

Ling: You were saying? Raises and eyebrow.

Kagome: Nothing.

Ling: How about Sesshomaru?

Kagome: If you remember correctly I already tried to shot him with an arrow also.

Ling: Very true, and how many fan girl letters did you get saying how much they hated you for doing that.

Kagome: It was horrible! The letters where so rude and poorly written. Then a bunch came to my house and egged it. Let me tell you, egg does not come off.

Ling: I shall keep that in mind. So what about Kikyo? Would you save her?

Kagome: Pause Yes.

Ling: Why is that?

Kagome: InuYasha would be upset if she was gone and I just want to make sure that he doesn't suffer such a loss ever again.

Ling: Wouldn't he be suffering a loss if you died?

Kagome: Well my soul would go back to Kikyo, so no.

Ling: Oh really?

Kagome: Yes, really. Besides, if you watch the movie I don't die. Nobunaga saves me with the robe.

Ling: Well let's pretend that he wasn't there, then what?

Kagome: Then none of that would have happened, she was there only because of the robe.

Ling: I see, hmm… you got me there.

Kagome: Ha.

Ling: PeoplewholoveInuYashaandhateKikyoandwishessheweredeadsaywhat.

(People who love InuYasha and hate Kikyo and wishes she were dead say what).

Kagome: What?

Ling: Well folks you see it is true! Kagome and InuYasha are meant to be! See you next time!

Kagome: Hold on a second! What did you say!

Okay so that was for this week. Now how should I do next? You need to tell me and people, I am only one person so you need to help me with ideas! All are appreciated. Thanks again a review!


	5. Miroku's Last Interview

Okay guys I figured that I can't be posting all the time or I'll run out of ideas so from now on only on per week. Unless I'm completely tapped out (because I have no one helping me) or something comes up. Like my mom taking away the computer again, it's not my fault, I blame my brother, we'll call him RavenSpawn. Just because he gets bad grades the rest of us (and I mean me) have to suffer. And along with me suffering you have to wait because I can't post if I don't have the internet. But I can write because we have a super old lab top and that's what I type on seeing how the other one doesn't have Microsoft word. But I'm blabbing, so one with the interview! Once again I am Ling, my oldest brother is RavenSpawn, then me, then Raven, and then Cloud (yup all boys, joy is in my heart). As for JJ, he's my brother's friend, but he practically lives here. Okay now on with the interview!

Ling: Ling here again and this time we will be interviewing….

Random person: Bring on InuYasha! Whoooo!

Ling: Umm…. No, he could make it today but instead we have Miroku.

Random person: That's okay. He's just as good!

Ling: Umm, thanks for the permission, so any welcome Miroku.

Miroku: Thank you for having me. Tell me would you…

Ling: Save it, I have a contract here that doesn't allow you to ask me that. Besides I am way too young and unattractive to do that.

Miroku: Why miss, you are quite lovely.

Ling: Yeah yeah save it. So tell me Miroku how do you like working here?

Miroku: I enjoy it, everyone here is friendly for the most part and it pays well.

Ling: I see, tell me, out of all the people out there in the world how did you get to play this role?

Miroku: Easily, my dashing good looks, my modesty, and my silky voice.

Ling: I see you think very highly of yourself.

Miroku: No, I just saying what they told me when they hired me.

Ling: Oh okay, well in an episode there is a young lord who is deeply fond, or should I say in love with Sango.

Miroku: Yes, but if I can recall correctly she turned him down in order to continue looking for Kohaku and to destroy Naraku.

Ling: I see, I see, but then why did she get mad when you wished her happiness?

Miroku: You have no proof of to why that was the reason she was upset.

Ling: Oh but don't I?

Miroku: What does that mean?

Ling: Oh nothing that you're pretty little head needs to worry about, well moving on, now tell me Miroku how long do you think you have to live?

Miroku: Well that depends, if and when I defeat Naraku. Then there is the chance that I can die in a battle, or of some sickness, or of someone hitting me in the head.

Ling: Do you really think they would kill you of all people off the show?

Miroku: It could happen, who knows.

Ling: True, very true…. I should stop the bet.

Miroku: Bet? What bet?

Ling: Oh nothing, just hold on a second would you? Thanks. HEY CLOUD!

Cloud: What!

Ling: Tell Johnny that the cat's in the tree and to place the fox in the chicken shop!

Cloud: Fine!

Ling: Thank you! Okay so do you think that someone will really bare you a child?

Miroku: Why not?

Ling: I don't know. Possibly because almost every single girl except one I can think of says no. And yet you still don't have a son, or daughter.

Miroku: But I told you Sango still has to find Kohaku.

Ling: Who said anything about Sango? I was talking about Koharu.

Miroku: Oh, well I'm sure that she'll get over me in good time. Sango is the only one for me. She is my one true love.

Ling: Well Miroku I have some footage here of Koharu that was taken last week. Do you want to watch it?

Miroku: Why not? I have nothing to hide and I would like to see how she's doing.

Ling okay, ROLL IT JJ!

The tape rolls and you see the town elders house where she is staying. The camera goes up to a girl who's hair is pull back into a familiar small ponytail and she is wearing deep purple skirt and black top. She is at a shrine of what looks like to be a picture of Miroku, the paper she had at the end of that one episode, and a piece of hair. She has a dazed grin on her face and is staring at this picture. Then she started to kiss the picture and when she put it back she was bowing down to it and giving it offerings, and lighting candles. The tape ends.

Ling: I tried to talk to her but all she would talk about is how great you are and how you're going to come back to her one day soon.

Miroku's mouth is just hanging open as he stares at the now blank screen.

Ling: Umm, hey are you going to be okay?

Miroku: I don't know. That was pretty scary.

Ling: Tell me about it. She held on to my leg telling me to bring her to you. I had to throw away those pants, and let me tell you something buddy; those were some nice pants.

Miroku: Umm… sorry?

Ling: No problem but anyway once Naraku is gone what will you do? Wander around for lost beauties or will you finally settle down and have a family? And then where will you live?

Miroku: Well I did always want to have a family, seeing how I never did get to know mine for very long. But I guess since I've seen most of the land and the beauties in it I guess I will either live near Kaede's or back at my place.

Ling: And whom do you plan on living with?

Miroku: Well the one and only Sango of course.

Ling: I see, very interesting. If you did settle down with Sango though would you consider continuing the demon slayers tradition, or will you have the children become monks and priestesses?

Miroku: Well I wouldn't mind demon slayers but I guess whatever Sango or the children want.

Ling: But what if Sano were to die, or met someone else.

Miroku: Don't say such things, Sango knows that she is the one for me and even if it does take her a bit to realize it I will wait for her.

Ling: Okay, but you do realize that the only reason you two know each other is because of Naraku.

Miroku: Our paths would have crossed eventually, I have nothing to thank the villain.

Ling: I see, well thank you for your time, and now for my final question. If you were to have someone to bare you a child and it turned out to be a girl, and the curse that is upon your family wasn't lifted in time, and now you're time is near, what would you do?

Miroku: Umm….

Ling: Are you going to answer me?

Miroku: I'll cross that bridge when I get to it?

Ling: That can be arranged. HEY CLOUD!

Cloud: Whaat!

Ling: Tell Church Caboose that there's a penguin in the kitchen and a gingerbread house alert going out!

Cloud: Now!

Ling: Yes!

Miroku: What are you doing?

Ling: Pushing you to a bridge.

Miroku: But wait! You don't want to be hasty. You'll just regret it later.

Ling: You're right. CLOUD! Give her a bamboo panda on that!

Cloud: Okay!

Ling: Hey RAVEN!

Raven: What could you possible want now!

Ling: Bring out the cage!

Raven: Coming!

Ling: I mean now!

Raven: Drat, okay!

Miroku: What do you think you're doing?

Ling: You'll see.

There is a large cage rolled out in the room. There is some noise heard inside.

Miroku: What is that?

He holds up sutras.

Ling: Even that won't work. Release her!

Out comes Koharu. She looks around and sees Miroku. When she does her eyes light up.

Koharu: Miroku! You came for me at long last!

Miroku: What? How did she get here?

Ling" Well she would get off me so I had to put her in a cage to keep away but I brought her just in case something was going to happen.

Koharu: At long last we can be together forever!

She runs to him and he runs away.

Miroku: NO! Stay away! Sango save me!

Ling: I sent her away on a vacation! She won't be back till next week!

Miroku: NO!

Ling: Well I guess it's time to go, see you next time with someone else, and me getting them in trouble.

Okay, not my best work, but hey, it's an update. So give me ideas and review to tell me how I did! I need your approval people but this is the only way I know that you at least like it! Till next time!


	6. Stupid Shippo

Sigh, I post, I write, and I review. Then I see someone on chapter 7 with 91 reviews, then I envy them. But all I'm here for is give you guys something to laugh about right? Sorry everyone, my computer s busted and I found a way to trick it to let me one the internet. So I'm really sorry about not posting last week. I'll try to post another chapter later this week to make up for it but no promises. Okay well we'll be doing interviews for a while, because I have a lot of things I can do for a lot of people. Okay well same old format, same old names, Ling: me, Raven: brother, Cloud: youngest brother, RavenSpawn: oldest brother, JJ: random friend of my brothers that lives here, not really, but practically. Also sorry I didn't post this sooner, like I complained before my computer's a piece of junk and it wasn't working.

Disclaimer: Once again, if I owned InuYasha do you think I would be living in America, not knowing Japanese, writing on a laptop made in 1993, and live in the same house as my crazy family? I didn't think so.

Ling: Hey folks! Well today is a day that isn't going so great, but we have a little pick up for us.

Shippo: I am not little, I'm just the right size for my age.

Ling: Uh huh, sure, and I'm not one of the weirdest people on the face of the world.

Shippo: Okay, point taken.

Ling: Well if you haven't figured this out yet because you're slow like I am we're interviewing Shippo today.

Shippo: Hi everyone.

Ling: So how do you like working here?

Shippo: It's okay, it's my first roll on t.v. so I'm really excited.

Ling: So Shippo, when you go home at the end of the day, who is the first person to greet you?

Shippo: Well, usually no one, everyone's either asleep or they aren't home.

Ling: So are you saying you spend most of your time alone?

Shippo: If I fell like it, I mean sometimes I go out but when I go home I relax, watch some t.v., read a book, or take a nap.

Ling: Alright (interesting that you know how to read), moving on, why is it, that during battles you always run away and use the excuse that you're just a kid?

Shippo: Because it's true, I am only just a kid.

Ling: Oh really, tell me, just how old are you?

Shippo: Um… that's confidential.

Ling: Oh, how come you know such a big word?

Shippo: I was told to say that when I was asked certain questions.

Ling: So are you saying that you have answers ready for all of my questions?  
Shippo: That could be true, but then again, maybe not.

Ling: Oh trust me, you'll see. I'll catch you off guard.

Shippo: Try me.

Ling: Let's move on for now, tell me Shippo do you think of Kagome as your mother since yours was taken away from you?

Shippo: I would like to think so, I mean she takes good care of me and brings me sweets.

Ling: And just how do you see InuYasha?

Shippo: He's more like my older bully brother.

Ling: So are you saying that if Kagome and InuYasha got together that it would be like your mother marrying your brother? What are we for the old south now?

Shippo: What are you talking about, InuYasha and Kagome are never going to get together.

Ling: Oh yeah, and what make you say that?

Shippo: Because of Kikyo, every time things are going fine and dandy with us she comes and makes Kagome sad and most of the time she leaves.

Ling: So are you saying Kagome doesn't have a chance with InuYasha?

Shippo: I never said that, you're just putting words in my mouth.

Ling: No, I was just clarifying it for the people at home.

Shippo: People at home? Who are you talking about?

Ling: No one that you need to worry about. It's okay, they won't hurt you. Unlike when Momiji and Botan who pull your tail.

Shippo: They just think I'm cute is all.

Ling: That's true, but you do know that when Naraku is gone and the scared jewel is whole Kagome won't have a reason to come back and will most likely not come back.

Shippo: That's not true, Kagome wouldn't just leave us behind and forget that we ever met.

Ling: Are you sure about that?

Shippo: Well… no.

Ling: So then as an obsessive viewer I know a bit more about Kagome than you do. I mean I was there before you were. I saw how she came to the feudal era and what goes through her mind. All the time.

Shippo: But you don't spend hours at a time with her.

Ling: Who said I didn't.

Shippo: Since when do you?

Ling: When did I say I did?

Shippo: Just now.

Ling: I think you're taking my words a little out of context. I never said I did, but I never said I didn't.

Shippo: Ahhhh, which one is it already?

He starts to hit his head with his fist in frustration.

Ling: I see that you're a bit frustrated at me Shippo. Care to explain why?

Puts hand to chin and leans forward.

Shippo: What in the world are you talking about? You are so confusing you know that?

Ling: I know, I'm only doing my job here, now tell me Shippo why is it that you fall for the stupidest girls?

Shippo: Now what are you talking about?

Ling: Don't tell me you forgot about that one girl with the fake jewel shard and that other girl that took care of Kiroro, the black tailed Kirara?

Shippo: What about them, so they're cute? Is that a problem?

Ling: No not at all, I mean stupid girls got to have someone to love them for who they are.

Shippo: Hey, you take that back, they are not stupid!

Ling: Oh trust me, if they can't tell Kirara and Kiroro apart, or they know that their brother has been dead for the longest time and don't want to admit it, even though they are clearly not in denial, they seem pretty stupid to me.

Shippo: Yeah, well… you're pretty stupid!

Ling: Yeah, yeah, tell it to my straight A's and a pre-approved collage application from Harvard.

Shippo: How could you have that, you're only 16!

Ling: No, I just turned 15 two months ago, well now 3.

Shippo: I don't believe you.

Ling: No one said you have to you little badger.

Shippo: I'm a fox!

Ling: Muhahaha.

Shippo: I can't believe you, I am so out of here.

He stomps out of the room.

Ling: Thank gosh, he left. Man is that badger annoying.

Shippo: I SAID I WAS A FOX!

Ling: What are you still doing here? I thought you left!

Shippo: I am leaving!

Ling: Well what's stopping you?

You can here him grunt and a door slam.

Ling: Man I love getting under his skin. I told him I would catch him off guard. Its just as fun as letting Miroku get chased by Koharu. HEY RAVENSPAWN! I GOT YOU ZINGERS NOW BRING ME MY DRINK!

Ravenspawn: Here you got.

Ling: Thanks, and can you open my blinds?

Ravenspawn: Sure.

He opens the blinds and you can see Miroku in a tree still trying to get away from Koharu. Ling lays back and takes a sip of her drink.

Ling: I love my job, even if I don't get paid for it. That reminds me, I need to go look for a job for money.

Seriously, I do. I just have no idea where to go. Man I hate this and school is such a drag. I need money, a paying job, and I need to buy a whole ton of birthday presents that I was suppose to buy but I ended up buying clothes for myself, and some food. Man I wish I got paid for writing fanfictions and giving advice to my friends. Oh well, till next time.


	7. Nice Kirara

You know writing is the only way I can get away from my crazy life? I have no time anymore but just for you guys I make time. I should do my homework but I feel this is more important than Spanish since I can write the alphabet and the teacher still marks it correct. That and what kind of crazy parent takes your backpack and hides it so you don't go to school? Mine that's the kind, I swear she is in needs some help, she won't but food until the house is clean enough, so she hasn't been shopping in the past month, thank goodness that my dad takes us out to eat when I see him. But enough on that, I think it's time that we take a close look at Kirara. My favorite ravenous kitty (my favorite phrase) so let's take a close look at her.

Disclaimer: Like I said if I owned this I wouldn't have to go through all of the craziness.

Ling: Ah, my favorite kitty on TV, Kirara how have you been?

Kirara: Mew.

Ling: Well that's good to hear, so how has the family been?

Kirara: Meeeewww.

Ling: Sorry to hear that, tell your sister that I hope her son gets better.

Kirara nods, curls up into a ball and starts to fall asleep.

Ling: Aww, that's so cute.

Picks up Kirara and puts her in my lap.

Ling: So while she sleeps, I went to the people that know Kirara the best, and asked them about Kirara.

A screen comes down and a film starts to play.

Ling: This is Ling here and I went to the people on the cast of InuYasha to see what they think of Kirara. Sango how do you see your pet?

Sango: I love her and she has always been there for me. If she hadn't caught me all those times I would have been a goner.

Ling: And what about saving you from other people?

Raises eyebrow and glances over at Miroku who finally got Koharu to stay off of him by using a sutra.

Sango: Well when she's transformed I think people know to stay away, but when they get to know her it doesn't stop them.

Ling: Yeah, considering when they ask her to move and she runs to the other side, that doesn't offer you much protection.

Sango: I don't think anything could protect against him.

Glances at Miroku who is pointing and laughing at Koharu.

Ling: Thanks for your time Sango, let's see Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo won't talk to me after their interviews so that leaves, InuYasha!

InuYasha: Yeah?

Ling: How do you feel about Kirara?

InuYasha: She's great, she help me perfect the Wind Scare and she helps during battles. Also when we need to hurry up she can carry all the fat and slow mortals.

Sango: Hey! I am not fat! It's muscle!

Ling: Plus the camera adds ten pounds, but we'll get to Sango another day. Thank you guys for your time.

Walks alone looking down at the ground and stops suddenly.

Ling: Aha, there you are, thought you could run from me Myoga the flea? (Hehe, it rhythm).

Myoga: What are you talking about? I was just looking for you.

Ling: Oh really? Then what's my name?

Myoga: Your pen or your real name?

Ling: Both, but don't say it out loud, tell me in my ear. The folks at home don't need to know my dull name.

Myoga jumps up to Ling's ear and whispers something as she nods along.

Ling: Okay well then maybe you weren't lying but now I need to know what you think about Kirara.

Myoga: What a helpful demon, she's brave and helps out in battles. But I think she is greatly under paid.

Ling: What makes you say that?  
Myoga: She gets paid a bit less then Shippo, but a bit more than an extra or a stunt double.

Ling: And is that a bad thing?

Myoga: Kirara does all her own stunts and act all of her parts with grace as well as perfection.

Ling: WHAT! This is an outraged! I will not stand for this unjustly paying of Kirara!

Myoga: You do realize that Kirara doesn't mind this one bit do you?

Ling: I know but she can get really hurt and I couldn't stand for that.

Myoga: But in InuYasha movie one she was hurt for real, and was truly injected with the poison.

Ling: WHAT! She's so brave, risking her life for the viewers!

River tears flowing down face.

Myoga: Grgl…

Starts drowning and gets washed off shoulder. The film ends and the screen goes up.

Ling: Needless to say, I went to Japan and complained straight to the board, they agreed and doubled her pay so she and Shippo get the same salary. Kirara wasn't too happy with the extra money because she said she didn't need it but it went to a good cause. Ravenous Kitties Foundation (RKF). For ravenous kitties that have no where else to turn to in life, it has a health center, adaptation agency, homeless center, warm beds, hot meals, and a place for kitties to get it together. All this and more! And there's only one more thing that I want to show you seeing how Kirara was against me showing this and her being asleep.

Kirara meows in her sleep and starts to purr. The screen comes down once more.

Random voice: Okay next!

Kirara walks onto the screen, she looks younger and she sits in the middle of the set.

Random voice: Okay, marker, and roll.

Kirara: Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Random voice: Okay now with the voice over.

Female voice: meows the meow mix song again so good for it, cats ask for is by name. Now with a new formula that helps you cats grow big and strong.

Kirara goes over to a food bowl and eats some of the meow mix. Then she looks at the camera and turns into her big form.

Film ends and screen goes up once again.

Ling: I know it was so cute, but if Kirara finds out she'll kill me.

Kirara: MEOW!

Kirara stands up and transforms, with a murderous look in her eyes.

Ling: Oh boy, well see you next time everyone and I'll be doing something stupid to keep you entertained. BYE!

Starts screaming and runs away as fast as these stupid legs will carry me with Kirara chasing after. Shippo sees and laughs.

Ling: Oh so you think it's funny?

Takes Shippo and throws in Kirara's path.

Ling: Muhahahahaha, take that Shippo!

Okay once again not my best work but whatever gets you guys to laugh right? Okay well I need to help my dad move to his new smaller place and do my stupid homework, practice my stupid solo, and study for my stupid finals, all while looking for a stupid job! So do you want to hear me rant some more? I didn't think so, so just review and bring a small bit of joy in my life, please?


	8. Hot Old Lady?

Hey everyone! I finally am able to look at my reviews and say "YES! I have 20!" I am so happy and I thank everyone for their support, even if you haven't given me an idea, well I got one but I'll put it in next chapter. This won't be an interview, it's another behind the scene, like the first two. So it's me Ling, and that's it, no brothers or weird friends. And yes I know it's been over a week but I have a bad computer, finals (that's right I'm still in school), and lawritzitous, it's the curse of laziness and writers block together.

_After a shot at Kaede's hut._

Director: And cut! That was great everyone, you can go home now. See you tomorrow.

Sango: Great job Kaede that was excellent.

Kaede: Thank ye child, now I can take off this suit.

Kaede reaches behind her and pulls down a zipper and down falls the suit that covers her body. She stands up straight to relive a woman that is tall and has curves, wearing low blue jeans and a white tank top. But she still had old Kaede's face and hair.

Kaede: That feels much better, that suit is really itchy.

Her voice is younger and sounds sweet.

Sango: I can only imagine, it must be warm wearing a suit made out rubber, and seeing that your taller than me you must feel cramp.

Kaede: Yeah.

Shippo: Um, Kaede, you still have your mask on.

Kaede: Oh my, I do?

She puts her hand up to her face and feels it.

Kaede: Laughing Oh my, it seems that I do.

She puts her hand under her chin and pulls up a mask and her straw blonde hair pours down her shoulders, and her face smooth with a sky blue eye, she looks like she's in her early 20's. Yet the eye path still remains.

Kaede: Thank you Shippo, I feel much better, the nice cool air is so refreshing. But I do hate this eye patch, it's just as itchy as the suit.

She pulls it off and scratches her eye socket that has no eye in it. She leaves the patch off.

Kaede: So are you ready to go Sango?

Sango: Sure, just a second.

Runs to the corner to throw up and comes back with a smile plastered on her face.

Sango: Ready.

_InuYasha sitting by himself_

InuYasha: Well now that I'm alone I guess I can decide who I want, Kagome or Kikyo.

He leans back on his hands and looks up into the sky.

InuYasha: Okay now, let's see… well Kikyo was there first, but then she pinned me to a tree. Then again she did open my heart to see that all mortals aren't bad, but then again she did betray me. But it was Naraku who really did cause it to happen… then there's Kagome. She did release me from the tree, but then she put the stupid pray beads around my neck, and she did shatter the jewel instead of giving it to me. Then again I was trying to kill her, but didn't I try to do the same to Kikyo? Kagome helped heal my heart, and when ever Kikyo comes around she always finds out, she never leaves me alone unless she goes back to her own time, then everyone gets mad at me like I did something wrong. Most of the time it isn't my fault, she gets mad way to easy and everyone says I'm the one who's suborn and has a bad temper. Wait I'm getting off subject, okay, I feel at ease whenever Kagome's around and I fight better as well. Then Kagome always cares about everyone else and never herself unless it's about that school of hers, but I think that's almost everyday, but she hardly goes because she's always here. I didn't have to save Kikyo because she never did get kidnapped as well as shot an arrow, and Kagome get kidnapped all the time, not to mention her fighting skills are terrible. Then there's the fact that Kikyo died for me…

Ling: But Kagome lives for you.

InuYasha: HEY! How long have you been there! And more importantly who are you!

Ling: That's not important right now, I am always here but you just don't know it.

Walks over to where InuYasha is sitting and joins him.

Ling: You may always be thinking about Kikyo and at the first sight of her you run to go see her, but doesn't Kagome always make sure that she stays alive, and is always at your side?

InuYasha: How so?

Ling: Well there are times, and I won't say because it hasn't been here in America, where Kagome saves Kikyo's life, but all Kikyo wanted to do was kill Kagome, and yet Kagome thinks nothing of it.

InuYasha: Yeah, so what's your point.

Ling: InuYasha, you are so blind, Kagome really loves you but you won't see it till Kikyo is gone forever, but then you'll be to sad to even look at Kagome. Not to mention the fact that Kagome always comes back to you.

InuYasha: What are you talking about? Love? Kagome? But what about Kikyo?

Ling: I know this is very hard for your tiny immature brain to handle but I think you should be with Kagome, and a ton of others.

InuYasha: But Kikyo?

Ling: Yes, she does stand in the way, maybe if I….

InuYasha: What are you planing to do!

Ling: Oh nothing.

InuYasha raises an eyebrow and stands up as Ling puts on a big smile.

InuYasha: Feh, I'm going to keep an eye on you.

He runs away with his sleeves flapping behind him.

Ling: Yes, run little rabbit run, but one day our lives will become intertwine, or at least you and Kagome's lives will, sigh , what is one to do when you know you don't have a chance?

Kagome: I ask myself that all the time.

Comes out of the bushes with a solemn look on her face.

Ling: Ah! Aw man look what I started, people listening to other people talk out loud to themselves.

Miroku: Yes, it's a perplexing problem.

Rises out of the river in a meditation position sitting on a rock.

Shippo: Yeah but what can you do, love is something I am way too young for.

Pops out with a leaf on his head.

Sango: Yes I agree.

Comes down from the sky on Kirara, she transforms into her small form.

Kirara: Meow.

Okay I was going to add another one but I need to know something from all of you, when you first saw some off the characters on InuYasha what did you first think of them? Such as, Shippo is a girl and not a boy, or that Kaede was a man, or that InuYasha was a kitty. So long, till whenever I get to update, and I am really sorry about this.


	9. Beginings of a Monk

People, people, people. How could you, the whole purpose of this chapter was depending on what you first thought of people, I know the server was down, well it was for me at least, but come on! The few people who did review didn't answer the question so now you'll have a lame chapter and I'll ask my question once again. What did you first think of the characters of InuYasha when you first saw them? Like for the longest time I thought Shippo was a girl. You know that kind of stuff! So please answer!

Ling: Ling here! Did you miss me?

Crickets.

Ling: I guess not, well that's okay because if you read my memo I'm not happy with you, so I guess it all works out evenly.

Crickets.

Ling: Right so moving on, did you ever wonder why Miroku is so perverted? Well now you get to find out!

I went to the place where it all started, in the very temple where Miroku was raised. Now here I have the very person who raised him, his father.

You see Ling walk over to the giant hole and sit at the edge.

Ling: Thank you for taking the time to come and talk to me.

Wind blows.

Ling: So I see that you weren't around for Miroku much seeing how you went on a pilgrimage to stop Naraku and seeing how young the monk was when you died.

No answer.

Ling: But then again Miroku said it's a family thing but I wasn't able to get permission from your dad to talk to him so I respect his wishes of privacy.

Bug hops across the screen.

Ling: You are quite a good listener, but then after you were gone and seeing how we never got to know Miroku's mother….

Gust of wind blows.

Ling: Okay I can see that that's a touchy subject, but I'm still amazed that you were able to settle down with some buddy. But really you left him in the care of a drunker. In fact let's go and meet him.

Ling stands up and turns around and runs over to Mushin sitting on the porch drinking.

Ling: So you raised Miroku after his father went away right?

Mushin: Well, I really did all his life, his dad wasn't around too much, he didn't want Miroku to have to die so young but life doesn't always go according to plan.

Ling: I couldn't have said it better myself Mushin, but come on no wonder he's such a lecher, you took him to **bad** places as a child. No wonder he ran off and did you ever find him? Hm…? I didn't think so. And look where he ended up, almost frozen to death and raised by a strange woman.

Ling stands up and walks away with Mushin shrugging his shoulders and continues to drink.

Ling: I mean who knows what this woman did, dress in front of him, wear almost nothing, even though it was cold… I mean we just don't know. And then with friends like Hotchi who needs pimps? I mean look at all he did when he was pretending to be Miroku, he got eight times as many chicks! Ahem, well there you have it, the history of a monk who's greatest downfall will be his love for women.

Miroku: Hey, don't get a say in this?

Ling: Not unless you want me to tell Sango who you've been with the whole time she was gone.

Miroku: That was so your fault, I mean you let her out of a cage for crying out loud!

Ling: But you were with her and there was some physical contact, if I tell her that much I think you get the picture.

Miroku: Yeah she was trying to tackle me down! I had to put a spell on her and that meant touching her forehead to put a sutra on her.

Ling: I never said I was going to tell Sango the whole story, I was just going to let her put two and two together.

Miroku: You are quite evil.

Ling: No, I am quite smart and whity and pretty and gayyyyy! Hehe, sorry about that, just couldn't help it.

Miroku: Weirdo.

Ling: Oh yeah, KIRARA!

Kirara comes out transformed and looks at Miroku.

Ling: You see we've come to an understanding and she likes the taste of Asian, so I would be careful if I were you.

Miroku: Hey then what about you, aren't you in danger?

Ling: You would think that wouldn't you? But I'm everything but Asian so I'll be fine, unlike you if you don't get out of here.

Miroku: How cruel fate is, or the devil.

He mumbles as he walks away.

Ling: Sorry but Ashley isn't here right now, I'll let her know you asked for her!

Sorry for the lameness but you only brought it upon yourself so if you want a good chapter answer the question in a review. Come on now, come on, you know you want to…


	10. First Impersions

So I really should study for finals but why bother when I can always write here instead. Well if I do fail I would really be in trouble because I still don't have a job and fanfiction still isn't paying me for writing for you guys. So if you happen to live an hour or so from Chicago and happen to know someone willing to hire a fifteen year old girl please let me know, and nothing illegal you sick monkeys. Okay so while you read this chapter and when you review it wish me luck! Oh yeah and if you steal anything and mass-produce it I will find you and I will make you pay…in cash.

Ling: Well everyone welcome back and thanks for answering my question so now you can read a good, well at least better chapter. So today I brought everyone together to ask them so questions and to let them know what we really thought of them. Thank you all for coming.

Everyone mumbles greetings as they sit in overstuffed leather chairs.

Ling: All right so first we will go over Shippo. Is the squirt here?

Looks around the room with hand over eyes searching.

Shippo: I'm sitting right in front of you, how can you not see me?

Ling: Right sorry about that, so Shippo you want to know what we all thought of you?

Shippo: Do I have a choice?

Ling: Good point, well I got a group of people and sat them down to watch clips of the great show InuYasha to ask for first impressions of those people.

They all turn to the screen where you see a row of people sitting in seats watching clip of Shippo where the monkey spirits are tricking InuYasha.

Ling: So after seeing this clip of Shippo who do you think?

Girl: Umm…. What was it? A badger, kitty, oh I know a chipmunk!

Boy: A strangely dressed girl.

Other girl: A runt that InuYasha was going to kill?

Different boy: A girl.

Girl: That's a girl, real cutie.

Boy: Really, are you sure, I could have sworn it was a girl.

Ling: Oh I'm sure it's a boy, just as sure as you are of your middle name being Francis.

Starts laughing uncontrollably. The screen goes dark and everyone looks back at Ling and she rubs the back of her head.

Ling: Sorry I have a friend and I found it so funny that his middle name was Francis. But hey where did Shippo go?

InuYasha: He left after the first person said girl.

He snickers and Kagome's trying to hold here laughter in.

Ling: Well it goes to show how chipmunks aren't too good at taking criticism.

Shippo: I'm a fox! FOX! How many times am I going to have to tell you!

Ling: What? I'm sorry I don't speak to things with rabies.

He scowls and takes his seat once again.

Ling: Okay so let's have a look at Miroku shall we?

Everyone turns to the screen again and you see a clip of Miroku play, one where he is doing more good than harm to the ladies, but the harm is still there.

Ling: So I showed this clip to the people and this is what they said.

Girl: He looks so holy, he wouldn't try anything, but I guess I was wrong.

Girl: Completely innocent, and cute, I see nothing wrong.

Girl: He has the coolest weapon I have ever seen, I so want it!

Girl: He's HOT! Do you have his number?

Boy: Miroku's my ideal.

Screen goes black.

Ling: So you really put on quite an act monk huh? And turning innocent little boys to be like you I see?

Miroku: Ha ha…

He sits there rubbing the back of his head laughing while Sango stares at him out of the corner of his eyes with her arms crossed.

Ling: Oh boy, he's going to get it later, cough , anyway, let's take a look at Sango, seeing how I've been neglecting her a bit.

On the screen is the clip in which the moth guy has her in a nightmare and it's her nightmare as well as a scene with Miroku with the lord who's in love with her.

Girl: What was the boomerang girl's name again?

Girl: Her name… what is it… I can't remember…

Boy: She's strong, I mean that boomerang bone is huge! But what is its name again?

Boy: Her name reminds me of Chango, which makes me reminds me of a Chimichanga.

Boy: She's a slut for leading on Miroku like that, I mean come on!

The screen turns black.

Ling: Well I wouldn't take any offense to the last one, that was my brother, I didn't say his name for his protection.

Sango is sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed with a harsh look on her face as well as a deep blush. Miroku's eyes are dancing.

Ling: Uh… I'll leave you guys alone for a bit, so let's take a look at Sesshomaru!

It's the clip in the episode called Jaken Falls Ill, and Sesshomaru is saving Rin, as well as Jaken in the process.

Boy: Okay so was that a guy or girl, it could pass as both.

Girl: He was hot, I have chills running down my spine.

Girl: How sweet.

Boy: He was strong, I mean did you see how fast he moved?

Small girl: He's cute, he looks like one of my dollies, but less evil.

Boy: If it's a guy then why does it have make-up on?

Girl: I like the fluffy thing on his arm, it's fluffy.

Clip ends.

Ling: Well you are apparently hot and everyone loves you, but you are mostly pretty.

Sesshomaru: Are you done?

Ling: With you yes, now to Jaken.

Shows him in the same episode as Sesshomaru as well as a few bits from when he tries to steals InuYasha's sword.

Girl: So it was a frog right?

Boy: What's with him, is he in love with Sesshomaru? I mean come on he is a huge flammer!

Girl: Yeah, he is the single most ugly thing I have ever seen.

It ends.

Ling: I'm just glade I'm not the only one who thinks so. So then let us look at Kirara.

Show random clips.

Girl: That kitty had two tails! Cool and there was fire.

Boy: He he, ravenous kitty (don't steal my saying!).

Girl: Aw, so cute.

Boy: Yes, it's a cat.

Boy: Cool, she can transform, that's handy.

Ends.

Ling: So as you can see this is clearly the best cat ever!

Kirara: Meow.

Ling: As for the band of seven, where are you guys?

They all raise their hands.

Ling: For you the first one that made your appearance, Jakkastso, or however you spell it, I speak for everyone when I say this, you're a girl, not a guy, go and get a sex change or something because you are no man.

Everyone nods.

Ling: And next I received an e-mail seeing how I didn't have a clip of this. It says that they thought Hotchi was a bloated slug, which is true for the most part, but more along the lines of a blimp. Huh, seems he didn't even bother coming.

Shippo: No he just fell asleep.

Points to him sleeping on the floor.

Ling: Lazy bum, okay and then I received some people that said they didn't understand the whole thing with InuYasha and Kikyo's betrayal.

Plays the story.

Ling: And to be frank with you I don't get it either, Kikyo has the Shikon Jewel, then Naraku, but then it gets back to the shrine? I don't get it, I thought Naraku wanted the jewel but then he puts it back? Can anyone explain that to me?

Everyone shrugs and shakes their head.

Ling: Sighs , that's just as confusing as Miroku jumping on Kagome's bike and riding it like a pro. And then I got an e-mail saying that they were sure Naraku was a girl. Let's take a look at InuYasha! I haven't been able to talk to my favorite half demon in a bit, you're always to busy for me.

InuYasha looks around to avoid my gaze.

Ling: Yeah I know, you better not look at me, it might burn your eyes. Oh and let's go Kagome as well as Kikyo at the same time, so here we go!

It's a clip with InuYasha and trying to save everyone in the forest of sorrow… I can't remember the rest of the title, I hate long titles. Oh and a shot with InuYasha and Kikyo, then another one with InuYasha and Kagome.

Girl: His ears are the cutest! Are they kitty ears? What's with her and cats anyway?

Boy: So I know that it was a guy by the voice but he looked like a girl.

Girl: Yeah, he seems to act like any other high schooler would, his attitude, so times I wonder how Kagome can handle him, but it seems that she truly does love him. As for Kikyo she had her chance but now forget it, she can stay dead for al I care.

Many girls nod in agreement.

Girl: InuYasha should really go with Kikyo, Kagome is so annoying, and she can't do anything by herself! I mean for crying out loud her voice is enough to make me strangle her!

A group of girls nod behind her.

Ling: Um, okay you guys.

Girl: That is not true! InuYasha needs her by his side!

Girl: So what! He would fight just as well if Kikyo was there instead!

Then they start fighting and ripping each other's hair out and the clip ends.

Ling: I hope your happy InuYasha, I had to pay for all the damages done to the studio and now I have no money left at all! And now it seems you have to deal with some angry girls.

InuYasha looks at Kagome and then at Kikyo and then gulps.

Kagome: InuYasha SIT!

Bam

Ling: So while Kagome and Kikyo take care of InuYasha bam I will say good bye! See you guys, I hope you're not to mad at me for taking a while to update bam !

Yeah, sorry guys, I didn't mean to take so long, just that school ended and I was watching movies and I just wasn't in the mood to write, I mean I can't even say that I was busy looking for a job because I wasn't. Please forgive me, and review.

_**Inukgirl** so I inspired you to write a story did I? So what's it going to be about? I would like to read it. **Mickyb93** thank you so much, it seems that you are my number one fan, I have a question, and do you have a.i.m? **Auron's Fan** thank you so much and I will read your updates for your stories when my computer works. And thank you **yokai, vine, Melee Master1, Me, Demonic Devils, AtticusBlackwolf, Neva13, TheSkyIsFalling, Aaya, sparky-san, DragonGirl, Aria-wolfstar, AnimeFreak, carie111, **and **Darcia Plushie. **Thank you all!_


	11. New Bod's and Sesshomaru's final

Hey everyone, I know you are all ready to rip my spinal cord, go to the nearest four-way intersection and play jump rope with it but you can't because you don't know where I live. If you do though...well I'm in trouble... so instead of giving you excuses for my LONG absence I will just give you what you want, my stupid stories that make no sense! And as an add bonus I'll make something up to "explain" my disapearance. ENJOY! 

During the opening song you see Inuyasha walking and Kagome along with everyone else riding Kirara comes by, as Kagome reaches out to grab Inuyasha she tries to pull him up... yet all she does is tummble over.

Kagome: Ahhhhhh! Inuyasha, you tub of lard, how much do you wiegh fatty Mcfat fat?

Inuyasha: You're calling me fat, I am far from it, the only problem here is how weak you are. You couldn't even carry a box of paper clips across the room without stopping to rest. And besides you're one to talk Thunder Thighs!

Kagome: My thighs are poportinal to the rest of my body, you fall over walking due to all the fat that's in your head! That's it I'm putting you on a diet!

Inuyasha: Fine if you're putting me on a diet then I'm putting you on a trainning program, so I don't have to hear you complain your tired from walking three whole feet!

Three Months Later Ling: Hey guys sorry I've been gone away so long, you wouldn't believe the stories I have.. to tell...yo..u.  
Ling sees Kagome who now has the body of a professional body builder, as for Inuyasha he appeared out of nowhere from turning sideways to face Ling.

Ling: AHHHHHH! I'm not in Japan, this is some other dimension! Kagome could plow someone into the ground by just tapping them on the shoulder! Inuyasha, wait where did he go? OH MY JESUS! He's one dimensional! Speak now, did you eat Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and everyone else or did you kill them by hugging them to death!

Kagome: Ling what in the world are you talking about? I went on a work program and Inuyasha went on a diet, there's not a problem with that is there?

Ling: Yes there is a problem when you shake someone's hand and break a few bones in the process, or if someone can fly you like a kite Inuyasha... Oh come on stop turning sideways! I can't see you at all when you do!

Kagome: Come on now Ling.  
Starts walking towards Ling and the earth starts to tremble with each step. Ling: No! Stay away! She see's Inuyasha and ties his arms around her neck, using him as a cape.

Inuyasha: What do you think you're doing Ling!

Ling: I'm going to fly! Ready, set go!  
She runs and as a breeze picks up she jumps but falls down, just because Inuyasha can fly doesn't mean he's magical.

Ling: Well that was a waste of time, ah she's gaining on us!Time for plan B, Inuyasha quickly eat!  
Out of nowhere Ling pulls out her backpack and force feeds Inuyasha as tears of joy stream down his face as he once again is able to eat his favorite chips.

Kagome: NO! What do you think you're doing, months of forcefull dieting for nothing! She stops walking and gets to her knees as she sulks, meanwhile Inuyasha continues to stuff his face with tears of joy pour never ending from his eyes.

Ling: Yes, eat Inuyasha, eat. As for you Kagome, I think I have something that could make you go back to you're normal body size, as well as hopefully give back your voice that made you sound like a girl.  
Yanking the actual backpack out of Inuyasha's mouth Ling pulls out a teen magazine with pictures of Orlando Bloom on the cover. Kagome: Sniff Is that who I think it is?

Ling: That's right Kagome, peer presure, it says here that Orlando always like the damsel in distress, he likes girls that can't do everything on their own. He thinks that woman are at their best when hopeless. Ling waves the magazine in front of Kagome, even though everything she just said was a complete and made up lie.

Kagome: Oh no! I can't be seen like this, I'm not Orlando worthy!

Ling: That's right, and he has a history of dating people who wear at the most a size five dress. I don't think it's possible to get all of those muscles to fit into even a size twelve.

Kagome: NO! I'll stop, I have to be Orlando worthy!

Ling: Yes, I fixed everything... Inuyasha, stop it! No! You can't eat the plastic wrapper! No stop it, ahhh! Don't eat my clothes, I need to ear those!

Back at the workshop where Ling pretty much lives...

Ling: Ah good to be back where I feel most wanted, right Raven...um...Cloud? Ravenspawn? Mom? Kitty? Ahem... ok well anway I'm just going to give you an interview of Sesshomaru, that right people, the person who half of the Inuyasha tv viewer's love it's Sess-homo-ru... hehe, No iI'm kidding... anyway here he is. Welcome dog demon.

Sesshomaru: Why am I here? I don't remember even getting out of bed this morning.

Ling: That's because I had my people dress you and bring you here while you where asleep. It was so cute watching you suck your thumb and clutching to your Ragady Ann doll.

Sesshomaru: For your information that was Ragady Any, and it was a gift from my mom.

Ling: Aww.. that's so cute, tell me do you miss her?

Sesshomaru: What are you talking about, I just saw her yesterday at her house.

Ling: Oh, did you now...

Sesshomaru: If you're done being stupid I would like to go home now.  
Gets up and starts to leave.  
Ling: I'm afraid you can't do that, really I am SCARED.

Sesshomaru: And why would that be?  
He starts to flex his claws as they start to faintly turn green with poison and the points sparkle in the light.

Ling: Because some how information leaked that you where "coming" today and this is the result of it.  
Standing up she walks over to the window and draw back the curtain. There was a sea, no more like an ocean of fans out there. Sesshomaru's eye's go big and he sits back down.

Ling: Yes, it would seem that you have no choice but to answer my questions, so how are there Sesshy?

Sesshomaru: That doesn't concern you.

Ling: You're right it doesn't, but I don't care what you end up think about me. So do you still hate Inuyasha because he gets the cool killing sword, even though the one you should be mad at is your father.

Sesshomaru: I question that all the time, a stupid half demon and his mother was the downfall of a great demon, how pathetic.

Ling: Oh, would you say the same thing if that was you and your mother.

Sesshomaru: My mother is nothing like a human, she would fight for herself, she wouldn't need father to take care of her.

Ling: Isn't that why he left her, to be with someone who wanted to be with him?

Sesshomaru: I don't care, all I want now is to kill Naraku.

Ling: But that's not far, Inuyasha was after him way before you did. Is this some form of payback. You are the older child after all, you should have the first pick of swords, but since Inuyasha got the one you wanted you are going after something that he wants, to kill Naraku.

Sesshomaru: You are reading way to much into this, all I want is to get revenge on Naraku. That is all.

Ling: Yes, you are the type to hold a grude, so then let me ask you this, how do you love Rin? As a daughter figure, or as a future lover?

Sesshomaru: What are you talking about, I don't know what love is. She follows me and I didn't kill her.

Ling: Yeah, you brought her back to life.

Sesshomaru: I was just merely testing a worthless blade.

Ling: You already knew it worked after testing it on Jaken, wich by that way I really wished didn't work, but that point aside I think you wanted to save her. Could it be that your heart is no longer as frozen as it once was? Could spring have come to your heart?

Sesshomaru: Do you have anything better to do than to critically analize my life?

Ling: Yeah, like all the homework I never did but this is way better.

Sesshomaru: Riddiculous, I'm leaving.

Ling: With that crowd down there?

Sesshomaru: I've delt with worse. He whips out his cell phone and dials a number. After talking on it for a bit he hangs up. He stares at Ling who is leaning on her hands staring at him with round eyes.

Sesshomaru: What?

Ling: So how are you getting out of here oh great dog demon? Did you just call your lover Rin to pick you up? Or your follower Jaken who is madly in love with you.

Sesshomaru: Rin is too young to drive, how do you think she could pick me up? As for Jaken he can't see over the counter at McDonald's.

Ling: Very true, so show me how you plan on getting out of here.

Sesshomaru: Simply, I have a voice controled helicopter, it's on the roof right now. Farewell.  
He leaves and you can hear his helicopter fly off and looking out the window you could see it fly off. Ling: Well there he goes, I didn't get him good or anything, man. Uh oh... he...he just fell right out of the helicopter.  
into a sea of ravenous fan girls.  
She gets down on her knees and says a pray. Ling: It was nice knowing you Sesshomaru, but nothing could have saved you, not even the sword that you left here in my office. Picking up the sword Ling walks over to her computer and puts up a bid on ebay.

Say what you will, I know I deserve any hate you have to give to me. Gracias to my old fans for reading and not giving up on me!


	12. NINJA!

Well hello hello, this is Ling here and that's right I am trying to make it up to you by giving you another update instead of doing my English homework that was due at the beginning of the quarter. So I don't know…. feel grateful or something. Anyway moving on to the laughs, enjoy!

Ling: Hi everyone I'm back! Spring Break hasn't been anything special so far so I think I'm going to mess with people today, that's right, today… I will become NINJA! Oh I mean… whisper ninja.

Changes outfit into all black ninja outfit.

Ling: All right, let's go.

Jumps into a tree and starts to run on the treetops.

Ling: Yes, I knew if I listened to enough crazy stories from Raven and watch enough episodes of Ask a Ninja I would be able to do this!

After running for a bit Ling comes across the well where Kagome is now currently getting out of.

Ling: This is my chance to….well I know ninjas kill but I don't want to kill Kagome. So I should just… ah!

Kagome: Man, I think I brought to much stuff this time, oh well. It won't be long till Inuyasha eats most of it anyway. I should have come late instead of early, that way I would have been able to make Inuyasha carry all of this.

Kagome stands up and starts arranging herself so she can carry all of her stuff. When all she needs is to pick up her last bag when it was all of the sudden gone.

Kagome: What the, where did my bag go! I had it right here!

Ling: Yes, that is right, I have taken a bag of what Kagome brought from her time, which is really my time, but nonetheless she no longer has it! What is in this bag anyway?

Ling carefully opens the bag and looks inside to see homework!

Ling: Ahhhhhh! No it's too soon, it can't be!

She jumps down from the tree and in the blink of an eye the bag was back.

Kagome: huh? It's back, that was strange. I thought I heard someone screaming? I must have imagined it.

She walks away as Ling falls out of a tree. She quickly gets up again and uses special ninja skills to fold herself in the wind to fly. As Ling continues to fly she sees Shippo playing with Kirara and some of his toys.

Ling: Killing children and innocent animals I believe goes against the code of a ninja, and if it doesn't well it goes against the code of this ninja. Ha!

Shippo: I know Kirara lets go back to Kaede's house and wait for Kagome to come back, she said she would try to be on time because she had something special for us. I wonder what it could be.

Kirara: Meow.

They start walking back to the hut and in the shadows Ling follows them.

Ling: Perfect, now I shall use my ninja skills and do this!

In a flash of light Ling was in front of Shippo, only a few inches away from his face.

Ling: Boo.

And just like that she was gone.

Shippo: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Wha- what was that! Come on Kirara lets get out of here! AHH!

Shippo starts doing a mad dash back to the village as Kirara starts to follow when Ling reappears in front of her. She growls at first but then Ling bows down to her.

Ling: Kirara, I have come to you in all of my ninja-ness to come and ask you to join me in the art of the ninja.

Kirara: Meow.

Ling: Well yes, I do know that you are a demon skilled in the art of demon slaying but come on, it's just for a day.

Kirara: Meow.

Ling: What do you mean this is childish, I am a ninja! I have been trained well and if you don't want to help me then fine, don't! You know if it wasn't against my code I would kill you for hurting my feelings, not that ninjas have any feeling for weak little demons like yourself.

Then Kirara changes into her big form and Ling stands up.

Ling: Right, well it is just for the day so if you want to be nice you won't kill me in my sleep. Okay bye!

Using her ninja skills Ling once again disappeared but not anywhere near the angry cat, but ended up by Miroku. He was meditating by a waterfall that wasn't too far away from a well know hot spring.

Ling: Ah, the monk, he would be able to sense my presence. This will be most difficult indeed, what can I do…. Go it!

Woman's voice: Ah, this hot water fells so good, it almost rolls of my soft skin.

Miroku opens one of his eyes.

Another female voice: I know, and the water is so clear! Everything is so see through and bright.

Miroku gets up and walks over to where he was hearing the voices.

Miroku: Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear you two and a-

When he came into view of the voices he didn't see any young ladies but a few old men taking a long soak. However the water was clear….too clear.

Old man: Eh? What did you say? I don't see any females around here.

Miroku laughed and started backing up before making a run for it. He would need to find a way to burn this image out of his mind.

Ling: Ah, I am a master of deception, my plan worked, and now that only leaves two left.

Ling snapped her fingers and she appeared in a tree and when she did she saw a large boomerang coming towards her.

Ling: AHH!

Inuyasha: AHHH!

Ling looked over and on the other side of the tree was Inuyasha, he jumped right away and you vanished to appear next to him as the top of the tree came clear off.

Ling: Inuyasha, what are you doing?

Inuyasha: I was sitting here minding my own business, and then SANGO decided to throw her boomerang and you are…what are you wearing anyway?

Ling: If I told you I will have to kill you.

Inuyasha: Heh?

Ling: See ya.

She gave a smile and snapped her fingers once again. Inuyasha looked around to see where she had gotten to but couldn't see her.

Inuyasha: Feh, oh well I should go and get Kagome, she'll never come back otherwise.

Off he went jumping to the well to see if she had returned yet. In the meanwhile Ling saw Sango who was still training.

Ling: This is my chance, now!

Ling jumps behind Sango and as she starts to turn around she walked to her side, and it continues as she spins in a circle faster and faster until she becomes dizzy. When she falls on her butt Ling stands in front of her.

Ling: Ah, you see, you can't win against me and my crazy secret ninja skills. NINJA POOF!

She throws down a smoke bomb and then all Sango can hear is her coughing. When the smoke clears you see Ling laying on her back with her eyes in a swirling pattern.

Sango: Ling? Is that you? What are you doing?

Ling: Uh… Sango, can you do me a favor?

Sango: What is it?

Ling: Give this to Inuyasha for me. Make sure Kagome sees it.

She hands Sango a small blue bag tied with a red string.

Sango: What is it?

Ling: It's my last wish, and then I can rest peacefully.

Ling vanishes once again and Sango sits there completely confused. Sango walked back to the hut and everyone has already gathered. Sango gives Inuyasha the bag and he opens it. When Kagome sees it she blushes red.

Kagome: Inuyasha you where the one who took my bag! SIT!

And so he does. When he does Ling appears and laughs.

Ling: Muhahaha, I have tricked all of you in one day! I rule.

Kagome: What? Ling? Shouldn't you be at school right now?

Ling: Nope, I have Spring Break.

Kagome: But you said that was last week, it's Monday morning now.

Ling: What! AHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!

And there you go. I was a bit over ninja and it drove my mom crazy….oh well. See ya!


	13. what you didn't catch

So another chapter and I am sorry about the lateness it's just every time I try and post a chapter my computer of pure evil won't let me and kicks my off my internet. So I am sorry for all of this and this bad chapter you are about to read, really sorry how all of this is lagging… so here you go.

Ling: Hey everyone wow, I never thought I would live to see the day I would get over ten chapters, this was just posted out of boredom and now look at what's happened! All right so today I decided to bring out things in the show that people don't normally see. But then again they don't watch the episodes over and over and over again like I do, seeing how I have this recorded on video tapes piled up in the corner of my room.

Episode: The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome!

Mistake: When Shippo finds InuYasha and the others and when he is taking on Miroku's shoulder if you look super close you will see that it is Miroku's mouth moving, not Shippo's.

Episode: Kikyo and InuYasha, into the Miasma

Mistake: As Miroku carries back Sango and Shippo but without his staff and Kirara is not seen, possibly, if you look closely you may see that she is right next to Miroku, then I'm not entirely sure.

Not an episode, but if you look at a poster you can tell that Shippo isn't there and Sango's boomerang only has one handle, then again a lot of times her handle switches from two to one (per side).

The poster is the one with InuYasha holding his sword with Sesshomaru's reflection in it, Kagome is going to fire an arrow and Miroku is using his Wind Tunnel which his pinky finger is way to far out.

Episode: Um… not too sure, sorry if I figure it out I'll fix this, really sorry.

Mistake: Where Miroku is standing there and for a half a second you can see that his covering for the wind tunnel is no longer there.

Okay so there aren't that many, those were all the one's I found so I'll just complain a bit for you…

I know Sango lost here brother and they think they can get him back alive but how can they keep him alive if they need to take out his jewel shard in order to complete the jewel, won't he die then?

Then there's Koga, he use to eat humans but now he doesn't for Kagome and that's sweet and all but then why wouldn't Ayame? Wouldn't she eat humans?

Miroku, how can he just jump on a bike and then ride it so easily with someone on his lap. I mean he doesn't even know what the thing is called!

Then Kagome has no care in the world, she goes back and forth through time with out thinking she could change the past and it could change the world she knows.

InuYasha, come on, just pick a girl, Kikyo can fight and live… in the after life just fine. But Kagome really needs him, plus she really does love him, Kikyo couldn't accept him the way he was. She was going to make him human, sure the jewel might disappear but you never know, and we all know he's better half demon.

Kikyo really needs to take Naraku and go back to Hell. That's all I have to say.

Okay I told you this was going to be bad, didn't realize short but it came along with the bad part. Oh, but I did finally get my own cell phone, HURRAH! I had to get straight A's all year and that's what I did, buya! Okay now ideas are appreciated people, please?


	14. Shooting arrows and Kikyo

Sorry everyone, we just rebooted our computer so I couldn't post the last chapter as fast as I wanted to, I am truly and deeply sorry for that, but to make up for it I have more Kaede moments for you, you guys like those right? That and well… there are some other school related things I really should be doing right now. And summer put me in a funk so I couldn't write, but enough excuses! Okay well I still am open for any idea you have for me so send them, please…. Here you go!

_So you really think Kagome learned how to shot a bow without any help?_

Kagome: Kaede you really don't have to do this, really, I mean I think I would rather practice on my own, really.

Kaede: Ah but child you don't even know what we are using as target practice do you?

Kagome: No but…

Kaede: Sango, Miroku, can you bring the target out now!

They wheel out InuYasha strapped down to a board.

Kagome: Kaede, what, how did you get him to the board?  
Kaede: It's quite easy when you have a really life fold out of my sister Kikyo on the other side of a trap when it's dark out.

Kagome: But all I do is say S-I-T and he's down from the count.

Kaede: Yes but that doesn't work on everyone and you'll never get better at your archery.

Kagome: That's true…

InuYasha: No Kagome, don't do it! I'm sorry, really please just don't shot me, you'll kill me.

Kagome: What makes you say that?

InuYasha: You'll aim for above my head and end up hitting my heart!

Kagome: Kaede where should I aim?

Kaede: Right between the eyes.

InuYasha: WHAT!

Kaede: And I'll even help you, here.

Kaede show's Kagome how to line up her shot and how to release it straight.

Kagome: Oh, so like this…

She pulls the bow and lines it up in between InuYasha's eyes.

InuYasha: Kagome, you don't want to do this…

Kagome: Oh yes I do, now Kaede your saying that if I where to let go right now I would hit him?

Kaede: That is correct child.

She and the others are on a couch eating popcorn and sipping drinks.

InuYasha: Come on, this is not fair, I'm a sitting duck here, let me go!

He struggles against the ropes and starts to slice them.

Miroku: Oh no, he's moving to much and we're not ready for moving targets, I better put a sutra on him to make sure he doesn't cut free.

Walks over to InuYasha with a sutra in his hand.

InuYasha: Stay away from me you monk! Stay away or I'll tell Sango what you did last night to her apartment while she was out with Kaede last night!

Sango: What! Monk what did you do? Wait a minute, where you the one who took my pictures of me in my two piece at the lake that was on my mantle along with the picture of my goddaughter and I? You pervert come here!

Miroku slaps the sutra on InuYasha and starts to run with Sango behind him ready with her boomerang over her head screaming things at him.

Kagome: That was odd, whoops!

She lets go of the bow and it heads for InuYasha, and since she was holding it for so long it's super charged with her spiritual energy.

InuYasha: Kagome how could you, I valued the time I had with you!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Thud, he falls to the ground and the arrow pass him but barely and ends up hitting Naraku who was passing by with a cup of coffee.

Kagome: Whoops, I guess this is the second Naraku that I destroyed.

She rubs the back of her head. Then she walks over to InuYasha and releases him.

Kagome: So you value the time you have with me do you?

She has a sparkling look in her eyes and her hands folded in front of her.

InuYasha: Well… umm…

Voice in the background: NO! What happened here!

Everyone turned around to see someone run over to where Naraku's body lays.

Voice: What has this poor, innocent, and tasty coffee ever done to deserve this?

It turns out to be Ling and she has river tears flowing down the sides of her face as she holds the broken coffee cup and stands on top of Naraku.

Ling: What is this? I will not rest until, hey is that cheesecake over there?

She walks away. And everyone just watches her walk away.

_This is really what was going to happen when they were going to defeat Naraku._

Kikyo: Here you are Naraku, every last shard of the Scared Jewel, now you can have your deepest desires full filled.

Naraku: Yes, all of the power I have ever wanted will now be mine!

He uses the Jewel just as InuYasha and the gang walk in on him.

InuYasha: NO! We're too late, Kikyo why did you do it?

Kikyo: You shall see in time.

Naraku: Ha ha ha, you fools thought you could stop me but now you shall see what power the Jewel hold!

Naraku is in the process of turning into a full demon but Kikyo starts to laugh and step forward.

Kikyo: Now Naraku I can send you to Hell!

Naraku gives her a look of disgust and knows that his fate cannot be altered.

Kikyo: Ha ha ha… wait, why won't it work? The spell, what's going on?

Naraku: It's because you're already dead, you cannot kill me no matter how much spiritual power you posses.

Kagome: You know Naraku you're right, she's dead and even though a certain someone is still madly in love with her, even though she has no love for him doesn't mean she can kill you. Only a priest or a priestess with super powers would be able to slay you now. And since you stand in my way of going to bed seeing how it's four in the morning I have no choice but to destroy you.

Naraku: Oh please you can't stand a chance against me, I mean you have been getting weaker by the episode while Kikyo seems to have more use of her skills.

Kagome: Hm.. you're right and since she did take some of my soul I would think she had taken some of my powers as well, and it seems every time we met I grow weaker yet. I see now Kikyo's been stealing my power!

Kikyo: Man are you slow, it's been happening for how long now? I mean come on you are such a whimp, I can't believe that my soul was reincarnated into such a stupid weakling.

Kagome: Oh I see how it is now, well fine then.

Kagome reaches into her backpack and pulls out a grenade, and throws it at Kikyo and Naraku.

Kagome: See you in Hell you two.

She smiles and waves as the grenade blows up and they are both sent into oblivion and scattering the Scared Jewel once again.

Kagome: Well that's just great I get all of the power that was stolen from me but the Jewel is shattered once again.

InuYasha: You are some piece of work there Kagome.

Actually Naraku was going to turn into a woman but then it didn't seem right, so they had to make some changes. Well there where a lot that's why there's no record of this being in the original ending.


	15. Mom's Affections Touching Across Time

Inuyasha BTS 13

You don't need to know why, I suppose everyone's in awe that I'm posting. So lets get on with "the funny".

Ling: This is Ling here, I'm reporting, waking from my long slumber to bring you footage from Inuyasha movie one: Affections Touching Across Time. Awwww, that's a cute title, I bet it's going to be a cute movie full of love scenes and blood and- KIRARA!!!!

Ling runs over and hugs her favorite cat.

Ling: Kirara, I must know how do you feel about the movie?

Kirara looks at Ling for a bit and then gives out a meow.

Ling: Well yes, I know the movie came out years ago, but I never quite had the time to report on it.

Kirara: Meow.

Ling: Hey now, if you don't want to answer my questions then don't-

Kirara starts to meow a lot and Ling looks helpless as she tries to defend herself. After some time she stands up and walks away.

Camera-man: What did she say?

Ling: Trust me, you don't want to know, but I will say this, that cat has some extensive vocabulary.

Ling walks a bit and then comes to the sacred tree.

Ling: Ah yes, this is the very famous tree, it of course plays an important role in the show, but it really gets to shine in this movie. Right Tree?

Ling touches the tree and it falls over.

Ling: AH! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't know your were so fragile! Hey wait a second, this tree is hollow!!!!! So if this isn't the tree then where's the real one? Maybe this one's a stunt double?

Ling ponders over the mystery of the tree as she walks and comes across Sesshomaru.

Ling: Hey Sesshomaru, long time no see! So tell me how much screen time do you get in this film?

Sesshomaru looks at Ling with a glare and then pulls out a script, Ling takes it and looks it over quickly.

Ling: Wow Sesshomaru, your scenes are very lame and unimportant. I think you're only in this film because of the fan girls.

Ling tosses him back his script, but he doesn't catch it. He lets it just fall. Ling stares at him and he glares back. Sesshomaru reaches for his sword and Ling gulps.

Ling: Well it was nice chatting with you, well I got to… uh… go… iron my gloves! So see ya!

And with that, Ling runs away.

Ling: Well now what do we have here?

Ling stumbled across a very well known bike.

Ling: Well I'll be, I would have to say this is the very bike, you poor thing, this is your last appearance isn't it. After all the adventures you've seen, after all the times you've been ditched for Inuyasha's back and it all ends here in this valley.

Ling looks around and notices just where she is.

Ling: Oh man, if there was a monster here once that means….

Ling feels the ground beneath her start to shake and she hesitantly turns around.

Monster: Who dares to come to MY valley and take what's mine?

Ling turns around to see-

Ling: A teddy bear?

She leans down, it was a teddy bear that only reached up to her shins. The bear folded its arms and looked back up at Ling.

Monster?: Hey, I am not all that I appear, I am quite powerful.

Ling: You don't say?

Monster?: That's right, you see that bike over there? They gave that to me so that I wouldn't appear in the movie.

Ling: Tell me, did you constantly come to the set, even though you weren't given the part?  
Monster?: They gave it to me out of their pure fear!

Ling: And tell me, just what are you going to do with a bike that's too big for you?

Monster?: Oh I'm not going to ride it or anything, I'm just going to have the great Kagome-san sign it and sell it on e-bay.

Ling: I see, so you're a merely obsessed teddy bear.

Monster?: I told you, you should fear me! I have the power of the bike under my control.

Ling starts to walk away looking for some place far, far away.

Ling: Who is the idiot that brought the bear to life?

Ling stops in her tracks. She looks back and slowly walks back to the bear.

Monster?: Ah! I see you've come to your senses and come to pledge your allegiance to my power!

Ling: You are coming with me.

Ling picks up the teddy bear that is frantically yelling and walks away. She comes to a cave and walks in.

Ling: Naraku, come on. An annoying teddy bear? Is that the best you can do? You have jewel shards and you waste everyone's time with a talking bear?

Naraku: Who are you to tell me what to do with my shards? You don't know what it's like! I'm the main villain and I have even less air time than Sesshomaru!

Ling: Well that's your fault, if you would have chosen a sexier look than you wouldn't have this issue would you?

Naraku: But it's not fair!

Ling: So you create a "monster" that is going to bug the producers for air time with a teddy bear?

Naraku: Well I would have used something else but all I have is my stuff animal collection.

Ling: Do I even want to know why you have a stuffed animal collection?

Naraku: Well it all started….

Ling sat down and poured some tea as she listened to Naraku's story. A few hours later…

Ling: So basically you have stuffed animals.

Naraku: Well I guess you could put it like that.

Ling: Wow, what a waste of time, my reader's are going to fall asleep any minute if I don't find something interesting to give them.

Naraku looked up thoughtfully and put a finger to his chin.

Naraku: Well you could go…

Ling leans in as Naraku whispers in her ear. Ling nods a couple of times.

Ling: You know Naraku; that is so stupid that it will never work. So I'll do it!

Naraku similes and Ling walks out of the cave. She heads over to an airport and buys a ticket. On the plane you see Ling flipping through a magazine with a cover page reading, "The American Anime Awards, not even Grey's Anatomy can win." She closed the magazines and smiles.

Ling: In your face GA! You are overrates to the extreme!

The business guy looks over at Ling and she continues reading. Upon arrival Ling hops out of the plane and heads over to a house.

Ling: Ah here it is, hello! Is anyone home?!

As Ling wonders around an old lady comes out with a broom in her hands. She is wearing glasses and an apron.

Old Lady: Yes, I am the own of this property you are currently standing on, can I help you?

Ling: My, you speak English well for someone who lives in China.

Lady: Yes, I have a lot of time on my hands since my son isn't home anymore. He was such a handful, always talking about ruling the world and such. But the closes he said he could get was to go into the movie business.

Ling: Oh Mrs. Menomaru, would you like to tell us more about little Hyoga?

Mrs. Menomaru: Well of course! He was such a bratty child. He always hogged all of his father's attention and his siblings where awfully jealous of him.

Ling: Oh he has siblings? How old?

Mrs. Menomaru: Oh I would say only a few hundred years younger than he is. He has a sister and a brother.

Ling: Aw how sweet.

Mrs. Menomaru: That's what he told me when he ate them. He said they where very tasty.

Ling: He…ate them?

Mrs. Menomaru: Oh don't be alarmed sweetie, he only did that cause-

Ling: WOW! Look at the time! I really should get back, you know I don't want to stay up too late, seeing how it's a school night and everything.

Mrs. Menomaru: But dear, it's Saturday.

Ling: You know that darn Sunday school they added to get more knowledge in. Ah yes and I should really get studying for…my… Psychology test! Bye!

And with that Ling ran away… again.

And there you have it! I know I've lost some of my luster and I only have myself to blame. But if you can read this and still get a chuckle out of it you have certainly made my day. See you next time: Movie 2, people, demons, mood swings, and I don't mean Kaguya.


	16. Castle Beyond the Tetsusaiga

Ling: Well I had a nice hibernation, well except for the fact that it is currently snowing and it's (looks at calendar) April. sigh oh well I shall write for you anyway. (As you can see I started writing this a looooong time ago hehe 0)So here we are, talking about the drama of Inuyasha Movie 2; The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.

Looks at reflection in a mirror and it shatters.

Ling: Sigh Anyway today we have a very special guest with us, the Tetsiega! So tell me, how it is working with such a fabulous cast! And on your second movie no less!

Tetsusaiga: ……

Ling: I see, so I hear that Kaguya is a real drama queen, off and on the set.

Tetsusaiga: …….

Ling: Oh yes, how was it, being thrown aside and stuck in a wall.

Tetsusaiga: …..

Ling: Oh yes, Inuyasha does have a grip, is that why your so frayed? Oh, well I recall that this is the first appearance of Akitoki Hojo in this film.

Tetsusaiga ……

Ling: Yes, I was thinking that too, that if Akitoki liked Kagome, and say that Kagome married him, that would make the younger Hojo very sick to want his Greeeeeeeeeeeeat Grandmother.

Tetsusaiga: ……

Ling: You do bring up a strong point, like father, like son, or so they say.

Tetsusaiga: …..

Ling: I don't know who says it, but someone had to say it first.

Tetsusaiga: …

Ling: No it wasn't me a- Inuyasha my man! How have you been?!

Inuyasha came over to Ling with a mad look on his face.

Inuyasha: So you're the one who took the Tetsusaiga! I've been looking everywhere for it! I almost had to pay for a new one! Do you know how much a transforming sword made out of the tooth of a dead Dog God costs?

Ling: … a lot.

Inuyasha: Of course it's a lot! A lot more than you're worth!

Ling: Hey that's not fair, that sword has been on this show longer than I have!

Tetsusaiga: …..

Ling: Hey, you keep out of this; you're not even counted when we do ratings!

Tetsusaiga: ….

Ling: I am so counted! But I haven't made my debut yet, but when I do, oh it will be so amazing that I'll even get my own movie, or even a spin off! It's would be called 'Ling, the American Dream'.

Tetsusaiga: ……

Ling: Or even better, a Musical! Dancing demons, singing, and the good guy always win, and the lovely lady Ling will fall deeply in love. And the leading man can be Orlando Bloom, yes, yes, and I will have to play myself, it would only be natural….

Inuyasha: …..

Ling: ….What?

Inuyasha: Can I just have my sword back?

Ling: You can, but only if you answer a few questions I have.

Inuyasha: Fine what?

Ling: In this film, you Inuyasha, grow close to Kagome, I mean for once in her life she takes an arrow for you!

Inuyasha: yeah, so what?

Ling: So what?! I mean come on! Kagome isn't the one being protected here, she's the one protecting! I mean sure she passes out, and sure Hojo throws the robe in the way so she doesn't die, and I mean sure she ends up getting kidnapped, and sure she's the reason why Kaguya gets the robe, and sure she ends up getting saved by you, but I mean come on! This is amazing! She's proven her worth for something!

Inuyasha: Don't you think you're going a bit too far?

Ling: Don't get me wrong, I think Kagome is way better than that stupid, dead, undead, redead, biz-nitch Kikyo.

Inuyasha: …..

Ling: Oh come on, don't give me that look, you know very well that she needs to drop dead, and then stay dead. I mean come on! How many times can one person die!!!! I mean come on even Kagome ends up saving her! Again!

Inuyasha: Do you see this sword here?

Ling: Yes, although I wish I didn't, he's very rude.

Tetsusaiga: ….

Ling: What do you mean you're a she?! Eck! That means you've seen…. Ewwww! That's an invasion of privacy! Have you no shame!?

Tetsusaiga: …..

Ling: That's true- ah yes Inuyasha, you where saying?

Inuyasha: I was going to say to just get it over and stab me with it, but now that I know that, I just…..

Ling: Yes, yes I know, everything you once knew is a lie right?

Inuyasha nods and sits down. Ling walks over and pats him on the back.

Ling: There, there Inuyasha. Do you want Kagome to come and kiss it all better?

Inuyasha: What! Excuse me!? I don't know what you're talking about.

Ling: Like there's anyway to deny it, I mean, look at all these wallpapers, and icons, and blogs about it. You can't pretend that it didn't happen.

Inuyasha: Hey, would you look at that, you're out of pages.

Ling: No I'm not; I can have as many as I want.

Inuyasha: No you can't, unless you want your readers to get bored.

Ling: Readers? Since when do I have readers? Oh you mean those- wait you mean this is still be recorded?!

BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP We are experiencing technical difficulties, please watch the following while we try to fix this mess. Please bear with us.

Meow meow meow meow (meow mix song) NEW TUNA FLAVOR!

Kirara approved, if a demon cat likes it, imagine how your house cat will feel!

You see a small cat cowering in the corner as a large Kirara eats out of its bowl.

BEEPPPPPPPP Thank you for waiting; we now resume the previous show. Sorry for the inconvenience

Inuyasha: Sorry for that, it was a bit unpleasant over here, but now that every thing's all better we can resume….

Inuyasha looks off to the side to see Kagome bent over someone and shaking her head.

Inuyasha: oh….. Um… well then, I guess Kagome will have to take over!

Kagome: Why me?

Inuyasha: Because you're the only one here.

Kagome: Why is that?

Inuyasha: Because everyone else has enough sense to stay away from Ling and her talk show.

Kagome: This is a talk show?

Inuyasha: What did you think it was?

Kagome: shrug I just thought we were sitting in front of a camera, but I didn't think it was on.

Tetsusaiga: ……

Kagome: I hear you home girl. Why don't you bring this to a close?

Tetsusaiga: …… … …… .. .. … ….. …… …. …………. … ……… ……… ……

Kagome and Inuyasha: See ya!

And off the go to make out mountain, so it was a 'review' of movie 2. Don't worry, if I ever get bored enough again, I'll write one. But chances are, it'll be another year and a half. -


End file.
